The Flip Side
by youwatchusrun-sweetie
Summary: Set During season 7. Mark is aware of his brain tumour after receiving the biopsy results. He has told Elizabeth, Kerry and Romano and others on staff are aware of his diagnosis. Elizabeth receives some news of her own. Alternate chapters between Mark and Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_Mark and Elizabeth Season 7 Mark knows of his tumour, as does Elizabeth, Kerry, Romano and a few others Elizabeth discovers she's pregnant_

"I'm going to be sick." Elizabeth announced suddenly as she held out the intubation tube, covering her mouth as she did.

"Dr. Corday?" Asked Abby as she took the tube from her hand, guiding her around the gurney. "Maybe you should sit down. Here." She directed as she lead Elizabeth to the stool at the side of the room, pressing a bowl into her hand just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach.

Elizabeth grimaced, hanging her head, "I'm sorry.." she began, "I don't know what's-" but was cut off abruptly by another bout of nausea.

"Chuny, can you get some help?" Abby asked as she left Elizabeth clutching the bowl, making her way over to the man on the gurney.  
"He needs to be intubated..!" Elizabeth managed between violent bouts of vomiting.

Chuny made her way to the door of trauma 1, pushing it open with force. "Randi, find a doctor, we need some help in trauma 1 now! Dr. Corday is sick." She turned back into the room, "Randi's getting a doctor, his stats are dropping." Said Chuny as she hurried to the gurney to assist the frantic nurses.

Moments later, Dr. Chen rushed into the trauma room. "Abby? Chuny, what have we got?"

"25 year old pharmacy tech, found down in central supply, bp 260 over 140.."

"And Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry.." Elizabeth began apologising again, "I don't know what's come over me, I.." she said as she began to prop herself up on the far counter of the room. "I mean I feel much better now, I-" Started Elizabeth before a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her, her knees giving way beneath her and blackness swallowed her whole.

Jing Mei turned away from the gurney after pulling the scope from the mans throat, just in time to see Elizabeth give way under her own weight, catching her head on the corner of the counter before she hit the floor with a sickening thud.  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Exclaimed Jing Mei, "Quick! Get another gurney in here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Mark and Elizabeth Season 7 Mark knows of his tumour, as does Elizabeth, Kerry, Romano and a few others Elizabeth discovers she's pregnant  
_

Mark stared hard at himself in the mirror of the men's bathroom, trying to recognise himself in the reflection. He filled the sink with water and splashed it on his face, watching it run down his cheek in the mirror. You're okay, you're fine, this is okay..  
He stuck his tongue out, stretching the muscles in his face, all functioning, all fine. He reached across the sink for where he'd left his glasses and positioned them back on his face, still staring into the mirror. Looking fine, feeling okay. Nothing is wrong, look at me! I look normal!  
He scoffed at his reflection and let the water out of the basin, grabbing his stethoscope from the counter, he turned toward the door he'd come from. Who am I kidding?


	3. Chapter 3

_Mark and Elizabeth Season 7 Mark knows of his tumour, as does Elizabeth, Kerry, Romano and a few others Elizabeth discovers she's pregnant_

Elizabeth came round in exam 3, she was lying on a gurney at the edge of the room, where Jing Mei, Abby and Chuny had left her after moving the pharmacy tech to the OR.

"What..wh..?" she started whilst trying to prop herself up on the bed.

"Dr. Corday.." Abby began as she made her way across the room at the sound of Elizabeth stirring, "Dr. Corday, try not to move too much. Here.." She suggested as she propped the bed into an upright position. "Do you remember what happened?" Abby asked as Elizabeth looked puzzled at the question. "You felt nauseous and vomited, and hit your head on the counter as you passed out."

Elizabeth winced as the moment came rushing back and the back of her head began throbbing. "Yes.. yes I remember, but I'm fine, really." She began, "I was just feeling a bit sick, a bug probably.."

Abby looked uncertain, "I doubt that, you haven't got a fever, and your stats seem okay, aside from your blood pressure which seems a bit low.. hypoglycaemic perhaps, have you been eating meals regularly?"

"Yes, I.. I try not to skip breakfast and I make time for lunch if my schedule isn't too busy."

Abby frowned. "I'll run a few tests and let you know-" She started as Elizabeth began to protest, "Better safe than sorry, don't you think?" Abby smiled at the surgeon in the bed.

Elizabeth sighed, defeated, "I'm fine really, but if you must.. and Abby!" She raised her voice as Abby turned to leave, "Please don't tell Mark, he doesn't need the worry." She finished quietly, looking at her hands in her lap as she thought of Mark and the biopsy.

Abby nodded wordlessly, understanding Elizabeth's plea, Dr. Greene's diagnosis wasn't common knowledge around the hospital yet, but a select few staff members were aware of his biopsy results.

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered quietly as Abby left the exam room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mark and Elizabeth Season 7 Mark knows of his tumour, as does Elizabeth, Kerry, Romano and a few others Elizabeth discovers she's pregnant_

"Dr. Greene are you okay? Mark?"

"What?" Started Mark as Carter startled him from a daydream. "I said there's a multi victim MVA on the way in, trauma 1 and 2 are open." Replied carter as Mark worked to gather himself. "Are you okay?" Carter added as Mark seemed to take his time finding his words.

"Hmm.. yes.. fine. Lets go." Mark said, tripping over his words, as he set off toward the ambulance bay, John not far behind, frowning at Mark's hesitant response.

"Young male, blunt trauma to the head and chest, stats are dropping." "I'll take it." Mark said, meeting the rig at the entrance of the ambulance bay as they wheeled the gurney through the doors.

John followed shortly after, young female, conscious, open tibia injury, stats are stable, he followed the gurney into trauma 1 as he assessed the girl on the table in front of him. Broken leg, no doubt from impact when the car hit it's target. Minor bruises to the forehead and a shallow cut across her cheek. Carter carried out the assessment on the girl whilst watching Mark in trauma 2. He was scattered. Working on the boy in front of him he seemed distracted, his mind elsewhere. John started toward trauma 2 after making sure the girl was stable, she was shaken up and asking after 'Robbie' who he assumed was the boy with Mark. "I'll check on him, just let the nurse know if you feel any worse. You'll be going up to the OR soon." John smiled at the sobbing girl in the bed as he headed into trauma 2. "I need 2pints of o-neg in here! Now!" Dr. Greene shouted at nobody in particular as he tried to stop the bleeding from the boys head to no avail as it began pooling on the table and the heart monitor sounded a long, continuous beep.

"Assistole.. Get the paddles! Charge to 200!" "Dr. Greene.." Carter started gently.

"Clear!"

"Dr. Greene."

"Charge to 250!" Mark shouted again.

"Mark.. he's gone. There's brain fluid in the ear canal and he's bleeding out onto the table. Mark.."

Mark sighed heavily, tossing the paddles back into the cart. "Time of death, 13:07."

They stood in silence for a while as a few nurses worked on stemming the bleeding and cleaning up the body for viewing by his parents, or the sobbing girl next door.

"He was DOA. Nothing could be done." John broke the silence.

"I know."

"It's just you seem.. you seem a little detached." John suggested as Mark continued to stare at the boy on the table.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, it's just-"

"Carter I'm fine!" Mark said, raising his voice and cutting Carter off mid sentence. He sighed as John looking startled, not uttering a word in response. "I'm just tired.. I.. I.. tired." Mark stammered out between breaths, his knees visibly shaking and his body suddenly stiff. "Mark? Mark!" Carter yelled as Mark fell to the floor, eyes shut tight, body convulsing. "He's seizing.." John whispered to himself, mouth open in shock. "Quick! I need some help in here! Somebody!" Carted shouted, hoping someone would hear through the doors of the trauma room. He rushed to Mark's side as he lay thrashing on the floor, trying to hold his head still, preventing further damage.

"Carter, wha-?" Dr. Weaver appeared in the doorway stopping only to gasp at the sight of the doctor on the ground. "Mark.." She murmured softly before hurriedly limping toward the counter, gathering a needle.

"He just started seizing!" Carter tried to explain to Dr. Weaver who was now grasping Mark's arm, administering a dose of Ativan. Mark stopped moving and began breathing at a slowed pace, no longer labouring over his breaths, but his eyes remained closed. "Here, help me get him on a gurney. Check his stats and hook him up to an IV, 2 litres of saline over the hour."

Carter nodded, swallowing, as Kerry gave him the orders for Mark's care. "But.. wha..?" He asked, still startled from the sudden episode. "Please Carter! Just.. please". She seemed worn out as she held her forehead in her hand, the sullen look on her face made her appear even slightly upset.

He swallowed again, nodding. "I'll wait for him to come around." John suggested.

Kerry sighed, "Okay, let me know when he wakes up Carter.." Kerry hung her head and started toward the door, "Oh and get someone to take him downstairs." She added, gesturing toward the boy Mark had been working on moments ago.

"Okay, should someone tell Dr. Corday?" John asked, turning the conversation back to the doctor on the gurney.

"I've got it." Kerry nodded as she left the room.

After Dr. Weaver had left the trauma room, various nurses and tech's came to sort the boy Mark was sharing a room with, until one by one they left, leaving Carter alone with Mark, hooked up to the IV with oxygen nearby.  
Carter whistled softly as he exhaled, rubbing his palm against his forehead. It was always tough seeing a friend in such a position, but Mark Greene of all of them.. wow.  
He settled on a stool beside Mark's bed, checking his stats every few minutes, waiting for any movement.  
He was fine, Carter told himself, it was just a seizure, it could have been induced by any number of things! Mark was fit enough and healthy enough, this wasn't serious.  
Carter laughed nervously under his breath, swallowing hard, "Doctors don't get sick."


	5. Chapter 5

_Mark and Elizabeth Season 7 Mark knows of his tumour, as does Elizabeth, Kerry, Romano and a few others Elizabeth discovers she's pregnant_

After asking around for long enough and getting nowhere Dr. Weaver crashed into Abby rounding a corner in the supply closet.

"Dr. Weaver, I'm so sorry." Exclaimed Abby as charts went flying in all directions. "Here, let me." Said Abby as she bent down to collect the charts before Dr. Weaver had the chance.

Kerry sighed, "Thank you.." as Abby began piling them back into her arm as Kerry closed her eyes and lent against the wall, breathing out slowly. "Dr. Weaver? Kerry, are you okay?" Abby asked, concerned for the usually so composed doctor.

She replied without opening her eyes, "Mark had a seizure.." Kerry explained, "He's hooked up to a monitor in trauma 1, but Carter says he's coming round."  
"Oh.." was all Abby could manage, as she mulled something over in her head.

The pair stood in silence for a while in the small closet, taking in the reality of the situation. Abby broke the silence first, "I.." She began, but shook her head, trying another approach. "Does Dr. Corday know?"

Kerry gathered herself, propping herself upright on her crutch, "No, not yet, I've been looking for her but Robert says he hasn't seen her all morning since she came down for a consult and he's demanding we give her back, and all I could get out of Randi was that she was feeling sick!"

Abby began nodding, waiting for Dr. Weaver to finish speaking. "Yes, I know where she is. Actually I need to talk-"

Kerry looked up, surprised, "Where? I need to let her know about Mark-"

"Dr. Weaver, she's okay, she-"

"She'll want to know, and Robert's on the warpath, she needs to get back up to surgery."

"Kerry..!" Abby's raised voice stopped her in her tracks, as Abby sighed gently, running her hand through her hair. "Dr. Corday was feeling sick this morning in a trauma, she felt nauseous and vomited and passed out hitting her head on the counter."

Kerry looked concerned and taken aback, "How is she?"

"Better." Abby nodded, "Her stats have risen to stable but I ran a few tests, a blood test, checked her bp, avoided a CT as there were no signs of lasting injury.. and assessing the symptoms she presented with.. I ran a pregnancy test.."

Dr. Weaver stood opposite Abby, nodding approvingly as she reeled off the tests, but stopped short when Abby grew quiet. "A pregnancy test?"

"Yes.." Abby replied quietly, "I would normally have told her first but I didn't know about Mark.. I.. It came back positive."

Kerry only nodded in response, looking at the floor as she took in the news. "Okay.. okay, where is she?"

"Exam 3.. she wants to leave, to get back to surgery but I haven't told her yet."

Kerry exhaled quietly, "I'll tell her, does she have a chart?"

"Here." Replied Abby as she balanced it on top of the many Kerry was already juggling.

Kerry turned to leave the supply cupboard before turning back to Abby, "Try to keep this quiet.. And away from Mark for the time being, leave it to Elizabeth."

Abby nodded in response, following Kerry into the hall, among the hustle and bustle of County life.


End file.
